Starship Creator Sheet
Info Stats Basic Equipment Engines Power Hardpoints Commerical Equipment Cargo Bays Military Equipment Weapons Energy : Laser : Plasma : Gauss : Proton : Photon : Tesla : Pulse : Disruptor : Ion Ballistic : Mass Driver : Rail : Missiles : Particle Psionic Armor ~~ I made this edit as more of an idea on how to handle starship creation and combat than a finalized and balanced system. Please contact me to talk to me before editing it or reverting it so that I can understand why and what it is you are trying to go for if this doesn't fit with your idea of how it would work. '-Nagho' ~~ Invincible* - 7000 Armor (5 Resistance)** Impenetrable* - 4500 Armor (5 Resistance) Fortress - 4000 Armor (4 Resistance) Bulwark - 3000 Armor (4 Resistance) Vanguard - 2250 Armor (3 Resistance) : War - 1500 Armor (3 Resistance) : Battle - 1000 Armor (2 Resistance) : Strike - 750 Armor (2 Resistance) : Mobile - 500 Armor (1 Resistance) : Light - 250 Armor (1 Resistance) : Superlight - 100 Armor (0 Resistance) : Unarmored - 50 Armor (0 Resistance) * This is just a name and does not necessarily represent the difficulty of defeating such armor. ** Resistance determines the ability of a weapon to penetrate the armor and de al direct hull damage. A resistance check in favor of the defender would deal all damage to the armor with no bleed-through. 1/2 of remaining weapon power w ould hit the hull if the armor loses all integrity from that shot. A resistance check in favor of the attacker would deal 75% of a weapon's da mage to the hull and the remainder to the armor. If the damage dealt to the ar mor overpowers the armor's integrity, 50% of the remaining damage will be deal t to the hull. Shields ~All shields can be upgraded using points; all shown values are base values. Some shields may have maximum values for some fields.~ ~Note that values and mechanics are not final and are subject to complete redesign and/or balancing.~ Shield Modifiers : Inertial Nullification Field: Reduces damage of kinetic weapons to .1 rounded down to the nearest whole number. Kinetic weapons do not damage the shields. All kinetic weapons will penetrate the shields but have 0 armor penetration and .1 damage. Damage to shields by heat and energy weapons is increased by .4. : (0 Kinetic Resistance) (Max 0) : (2 Heat Resistance) (Max 8) : (3 Energy Resistance) (Max 9) : (400 Strength) : Kinetic Field: Shield has all properties of armor when hit by kinetic weapons (ie, use armor penetration instead of shield penetration on kinetic weapons). Damage by kinetic weapons to shields is reduced by .5 and damage to any weapons that penetrate the shields is reduced by .25, and armor penetration reduced by 3. Damage to shields by energy weapons is increased by .3. : (12 Kinetic Resistance) (Max 20) : (0 Heat Resistance) (Max 5) : (1 Energy Resistance) (Max 7) : (550 Strength) : Absorption Field: Shield absorbs all energy weapon damage and .9 of heat weapon damage. Ship energy reserves are boosted by the value equal to the damage absorbed. Kinetic weapons always penetrate but have damaged reduced by .3 and penetration reduced by 5. The weapon damage lost is transferred to the ship's energy reserves. If the shield sustains more than .25 of it's strength of damage in one enemy's turn, the shield will collapse for 3 of the enemy's turns (not including the one it collapsed on). : (0 Kinetic Resistance) (Max 0) : (17 Heat Resistance) (Max 20) : (18 Energy Resistance) (Max 20) : (1000 Strength) : Deflection Field: Assume no energy weapons or heat weapons penetrate the shield, do not use resistance for calculating this. Damage by energy and heat weapons is reduced by .5. Any ships in an adjacent tile when a heat weapon hits a ship with a deflection field will sustain a percentage of the heat damage equal to this shield's heat resistance. Any kinetic weapons fired at the ship will have their damage reduced by 100. If this becomes a negative number, the kinetic weapon will travel back along the path it was fired from with half speed, range, and penetration. The weapon's damage will be equal to AbsoluteValue(ImpactDamage - 100). : (5 Kinetic Resistance) (Max 11) : (10 Heat Resistance) (Max 30) : (20 Energy Resistance) (Max 20) : (850 Strength) : Energy Field: This is a standard energy shield. It has no special modifiers. : (2 Kinetic Resistance) (Max 9) : (10 Heat Resistance) (Max 18) : (5 Energy Resistance) (Max 20) : (800 Strength) Military Transport Misc Stealthed Boarding pods: Allows attackers to make take the first turn when boarding Misc Equipement Special Abilities Perks Multi-Core Power Supply : Doubled speed and damage from Electric weapons Insulated Frame- immune to electric attacks .5 increase of damage from plasma weapons. Dreadnought- Holds 5 more weapons and +2 armor , Moves 50% slower, cannot target fighters, and upkeep doubled. Quark Resonators- +100% to armor -70% damage done by weapons (can be upgraded to increase weapon damage back to full for a very high price over multiple researches for only one ship at a time) Reinforced Plating- Armor has 25% chance to block incoming attacks, 25% chance for ship to drift one more space then planed. Plasma Reactor- Doubles speed damage and shields, Damage taken to hull is 5x stronger Friction reactor- +50% Blastic weapon speed -50% electric weapons and shield strength. Fusion reactor - normal reactor Anti-Matter Reactor- Plasma,laser,Electric weapons do 2x there normal damage, Shields are 2x stonger, has 50% chance to randomly teleport the ship, has 10% chance to destroy the ship. Trained crew - all tasks are done 50% faster, upkeep doubled. SuperWeapon- Alows a superweapon to be loaded on ship, and used, -20% movment speed upkeep x5 Destroyer- loses 1 weapon. +50% movement speed Cruiser- Standerd hull Boarding Pods- Can send out pods to attack enemey ship, 70% chance to get there 50% chance to hold ship in place and it cannot atatck for 2 turns, 25% chance captures ship. Shields- Blocks all incomeing attacks till powergrid overloads.